


Flirt

by Hell_13th



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, Gladiator Steve Rogers, M/M, Pining, eagle - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Tentang Gladiator!Steve yang mencoba menggoda Tony. Entry 1 AvAc verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Academy (c) TinyCo
> 
> Ini gue sebenernya mau ikut 10th years comic Stony fandom anniversary, yang dirayain setelah 10 tahun komik Civil War Confession waktu Tony bilang "It's isn't worth it!". Sebenernya Stony hints-nya udah ada dari komik jadulnya, tapi di stony fandomnya mereka sepakat pas comic confession itu. BTW harusnya entry pake Bahasa Inggris, tapi gua ga bisa ya udah. lol  
> Gue juga post gambar, ga relate ama ficnya tapi kalo mo liat ke tumblr aja @Hell13th atau instagram @13th_Hell. 8D

Tony melihat ke jendela tower dari lab-nya, matahari pagi terlihat menyembul di ujung horizon, mengintip dari balik kabut tebal. Ia mengehela nafas, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Sudah tiga hari ia tak tidur dan masih tak boleh tidur. Fury bukan dalam _mood_ yang bagus akhir-akhir ini karena serangan Fing Fang Foom, naga yang ingin menyerang akademi. Masih banyak alat-alat tuntutan kepala sekolah itu yang harus ia selesaikan, jadi ia tak boleh tidur. _Well_ , mungkin istirahat sejenak tak masalah. Jadi Tony keluar dari _tower_ -nya dan pergi ke Lapangan Quad. Terbang keliling kota di pagi hari mungkin akan membuatnya lebih segar. Ia tersenyum dan menyalakan _jetboots_ -nya.

Udara dingin menerpa wajahnya, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerang. Tony terbang berkeliling, menembus kabut di antara gedung-gedung yang masih sepi. Namun suara Elang membuatnya berhenti terbang, mata Tony membulat sempurna manakala Elang raksasa mendekat padanya. Lalu Tony melihat Steve dengan kostum Gladiator sedang _push-up_ di atasnya.

_"What―?"_

"Oh, hai Tony! Tak biasanya kau sudah bangun."

"Sebenarnya aku belum tidur, tapi tunggu kenapa kau _push-up_ di atas Elang?!"

" _Well_ , hanya melatih keseimbangan."

Steve menggaruk belakang lehernya, Tony mengangkat alisnya satu. _Really?_

"Atau kau ingin membuatku tertarik?"

Sebenarnya Tony hanya asal bicara tapi saat melihat wajah Steve bersemu, ia tentu saja berkedip tak menduga. _Wait what?_

"Kau ingin menggodaku?!"

Sekarang ia tak tahu mana yang mebuatnya lebih terkejut, melihat Steve _push-up_ di atas elang atau menyadari pria itu sedang mencoba menggodanya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat suka saat Hercules melakukannya atau Thor. Jadi kupikir... _Okay,_ lupakan!"

―Dan Steve mulai membuat Elangnya terbang lebih cepat, tentu saja Tony berusaha menyusulnya.

"Tunggu Steve!"

"Aku tahu ini memalukan! Silahkan saja ejek aku!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau memang tidak sadar saat aku bilang sering memperhatikan bishepmu?!"

"Kau bilang untuk sains!"

"Aku panik okay! Aku memperhatikannya karena aku menyukaimu!"

Tony berhenti terbang, wajahnya terasa panas setelah ia sadar apa yang telah ia katakan. Steve ikut berhenti dan berbalik mendektinya, wajahnya penuh keterkejutan. _Great_ , ia telah merusak persahabatannya dengan Steve. Tapi Steve mencoba menggodanya jadi mungkin perasaan Tony tak sepenuhnya sebelah pihak.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengamu."

Steve hanya menatapnya, Tony meneguk ludahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Steve menarik kerah jaketnya dan bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya ia terkejut tapi hanya sebentar, Tony membiarkan dirinya meleleh dalam ciuman lembut itu. Mereka masih terbang, Tony bisa merasakan punggunya panas oleh matahari yang kini mencorong. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman mereka terlepas, membiarkan oksigen menyuplai kebutuhannya. Tony baru sadar ternyata Steve membawanya duduk di atas elangnya.

"Aku harusnya yakin sejak awal bahwa kau menyukaiku juga. Adu pamer otot dengan Hercules dan Thor sama sekali bukan gayaku."

"Tapi kau sangat seksi, Steve. Menggodaku dengan _push-up_ di atas Elang, aku tak pernah berpikir ke situ. Padahal Jan selalu bilang aku rajanya menggoda."

" _Well_ , mungkin kau harus belajar padaku?"

"Atau kau mengajariku hal yang lainnya?"

Tony menaik turunkan alisnya, wajah Steve kembali memerah tapi ia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, _Tower_?"

" _Hell yess!_ "

Persetan dengan _mood_ Fury yang jelek dan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Tony sedang mendapat kelas paling penting dari seluruh kelas di akademi ini. Kelas bersama Kapten Rogers.


End file.
